Hermione and The Demon
by harrypottersmom
Summary: While looking for exciting things in the Shrieking Shack, Hermione finds a demon. And it seems to like her.
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger needed adrenaline. Everyday was boring as she attempted to thrill herself by going to different places all over the world, "haunted" places and steep mountains. But nothing could distract from the war and Harry going missing.

Her and Ron were friends now. No romance. Great friends though.

She gulped to rid herself of her thoughts and went through the Shrieking Shack, hoping maybe some torn chair or something might turn up. Or even scratches on the wall. Hermione could hear the scuttling of little creatures, but they seemed to be running from something.

Something?

_This could be exciting, _Hermione thought lamely, following the noise. She was led to the end of the Shack, and a copper smell hit her nose.

_From up above._

She tilted her head up and a choked yell escaped her throat.

A human-looking figure crawling on the walls, fingernails untrimmed and silent hands. It was moving towards her quicker then humanly possible.

It was nearly on top of her and its blaring eyes was making Hermione faint, but she saw a flicker of recognition and its eyes went a different color.

She couldn't figure out what it was, but she thought of green as she passed out.


	2. Remember Me?

Hermione woke up in her bed, memories of the other night dancing in her head. She opened her eyes and checked her time.

It was very early in the morning, and none of her lights were on. Her heart was racing as she looked around the room.

She saw something on her wall. Words walked across it, but she couldn't read them. Too dark.

Hermione turned on her lights, thinking of the Chamber of Secrets and _Harry again._

"Remember me?" she read out loud.

Had she ever met a demon? Obviously not.

That was when she saw what was etched into the door (with presumably long fingernails OR a knife)

"Please."

Well, at last the demon had manners.

She healed the door with a spell, erased the other with a flick of her wand.

Hermione wrote the.. _thing's_ words down in a journal and went to make breakfast while thinking about contacting a parapsychologist or something.

Or a magic spell to erase demons!

Of course! It was dumb. All she needed was a ritual (maybe) and some other stuff and no more demonic stuff for her!

She drank a cup of coffee with a bowl of pasta (Hey, she was excited. She didn't need pancakes.)

Hermione finally had something exciting to do for once!


	3. Stopping Time

Hermione bit her lip.

She didn't want to remember what had happened to Harry. Her friend.

_-in the cave-_

No. He was gone and she knew it.

_-laying on a glowing rune-_

She made herself ignore the words last spoken by the person investigating, made herself shove down the glimmer of hope that was

_-he's dead but his soul has not had it's peace-_

Stop it.

Hermione felt her eyes water. No more crying.

She Apparated into the library, (not a muggle one, of course.)

The librarian, Ms. Madne, greeted her with a smile, twirling her wand and levitating a book towards her.

"A new story? Or would you like the next story of your adventure series?" Ms. Madne said with a smile.

"I was looking for information about demons," Hermione replied, "if you could."

Time seemed to stop. Her vision was tinted blue and the outline of a boy appeared next to the librarian. She felt wind flow through her hair and Hermione could barely move.

The demon put it's hand on the unnaturally still librarian's shoulder, winked at her with colorful eyes, though Hermione could not identify the color in her frozen mind, and disappeared.

Time resumed, and warmth flooded her bones. Had she hallucinated?

She looked over at the librarian's eyes and froze.

Ms. Madne's eyes were white and she seemed very frightening as her mouth moved and someone else's voice came out saying,

"Not so fast."

As a mist flew out of the woman's side, she collapsed, leaving a terrified Hermione.

She was back home again, staring at her wall.

"Hermione Granger. Your friend. Remember me?"

(A/N Sorry for not updating. I am terrible with stories. Short chapters too)


	4. Nicknames

Hermione could barely see. She felt her eyes watering and physical pain shot through her hand when she touched the words.

She kept going, tracing her fingers along the R in 'remember' and thinking about nothing.

A watered down form of the crucio, way watered down.

That's what it felt like, coursing through her arms.

Grudgingly she removed her hand and realized tears had been streaming down her face.

Hermione remembered something from a book, about demons, that they drained your sanity unless you brought them back.

Sounded about right.

The message had changed somehow.

'Bring me back, Hermione, and I could show you happiness again.'

It was tempting, she thought with a mirthless smile.

She hadn't felt it in so long and it all happened when he died.

It affected her so hard because she **loved **him.

Loved his eyes

And his hair

And his smile

Maybe the thing could bring her Harry again. Or it could curse her again.

Hermione didn't care. The possibility of Harry talking to her again and holding his hand was too much to ignore.

She wrote back using a small cut from where the pain had touched her finger.

"How?"

Her vision blurred and reality seemed to blur and the grinning boy flashed before her eyes-

_Read the message, Hermione, _she told herself.

'Behind you, 'Mione.'

_'Mione._

_The nickname of Ron and Harry's came back at full speed._

_It hurt to think about._


	5. Fine

**(Sorry for not updating. This is a short story so that's why only 5 'chapters'. Thanks for following and favoriting! 3)**

Hermione's eyes shut tight as tears watered up.

She told herself to stop. To turn around, and she did.

A circle on the ground appeared. Glowing and pulsing, it had patterned hearts and ravens on the inside, and Latin words. Perfectly symmetrical.

Hermione looked back at the message, which had changed.

_Take a risk._

She stepped inside, and put both feet inside.

Glistening mist wrapped around her in the form of long streams, and a shower of light fell on her hair.

It happened in a split second.

Hermione carefully opened her eyes. She began to cry with relief and ran forward at the bed.

Harry James Potter sat there, looking happy as anything, embracing her-

and they kissed for a split second-

and everything was good in the world again.


End file.
